pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:17, March 11, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Fossy! Hi, Fossy! Welcome to the wiki! Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel very welcome indeed! Did you see the fic I started? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Fossy, welcome to the wiki! How come you decided to start here? I hope you enjoy your time here. I look forward to working with you. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 03:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I decided to come here cause I wrote a story for Language class that was a P n' F fanfic. My teacher liked it so much, she said I should share it with the crew at P n' F. Since I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing: sharing it with all of you guys! Lo and Behold, "First Contact" was put on here! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I was looking at your userpage and decided to say hi, even though you probably don't really know who I am (Maddyfae, by the way)!!! First, so since you're turning 14, are you in 8th grade (even though youre homeschooled), because I am. Second, it's nice to see another Christian! :) There are a lot of us on here but because of the religion policy we're not really supposed to talk about it much... And third, I've liked platypuses (platypi, platypeople..?) since I was little too (2nd grade, actually)!! We were learning about Australia and I thought the platypus was awesome... So yea... That's about it! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 21:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ScubaDave and I are Christians too and I am turning 14 on June 11- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 21:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Have you guys read my soon-to-be completed fic? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join my TAR tournament 3 poeple didnt send answers so they are back up for grabs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 10:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'm sorry but if it heavily involves fanon characters I can't do it. Plus, I have no idea how to do it or even what you're talking about. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Drawings I just wanted to say that I was looking at your userpage over at the canon wiki and I wanted to say this one thing: You are a great drawer! You should really upload the photos here! In sure the other users would love them! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grandma I'm really sorry to hear about your grandma I lost my dad to cancer almost 6 months ago- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. (: By the way I'm also sorry about your grandma, it hurts to lose someone close to you. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 01:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: So sorry to hear about your dad. That must've been hard :(. Thanks for the sympathy, though. Nana's in heaven now. @Che: You're welcome :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @Fossy Weird I have a Nana who went to heaven i think last month and thanks- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @ Fossy Yeah I lost it during the funeral and when my family was visiting him in the hospital I just wanted to leave so i didnt have to watch- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 00:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you sound like you need a hug. Do you have any siblings? I have four, three of which didn't understand death/weren't born yet at the time. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have two my brother had trouble understanding but he sometimes feels he will come back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awww. That's heartbreaking yet adorable. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Go a head and make it.Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 15:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Aw, thanks. And tell your mom I said thanks ^.^ I love it when people like my OC, especially my first OC. ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sadly that is only because he has mental issues- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* I hate to say this but..... I'm going to have to give up trying to draw Jessica from my own imagination.... It's just not working.... I'm sorry. Is there anything else I could draw instead? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :) Maybe.....some other scene from that story? Or Ferb as a werewolf? Or Izzy in her Pocahontas costume? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) I'll surprise you, hopefully I'll have whatever it will be done soon! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost done with the pics! (Yes, there are 2 :)) I will say this, they both are Halloween costumes! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks a ton! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Pics! Here are the pictures! :D Hope you like them! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!!! They look just like how I pictured them! thank you so much! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm so glad you like them!!! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin So, I heard that people voted for you for the next admin of Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Did you get the status? I would have, but my blog comments outnumbered my main edits and I stopped being qualified midway through voting. So now I just have rollback rights. They assured me that I can be an admin in the future. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Hello Fossy,i would just ask why you don't draw MORE fanon characters. Your drawing of Jessie is very good and i wanna see more pics.Okay?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Art_Requests! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC)$ Yes,but i meant characters created by you. Could you?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 09:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship on Canon So I saw what happenned...Sorry about the level-headness thing, same thing happenned to me. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) 14th B-day HAPPY B-DAY FOSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 10:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like TDR got to it first. Anyways, Happy Birthday! Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 11:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) And I'm third. Happy Birthday! :D *gets huge cake* [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 11:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It's your birthday?! AWESOME! HAVE A GREAT ONE! :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'ARG! It's the octopus that ate me pancreas!']]LOL 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! :D -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwww, thanks you guys :) You're the best frieds ''ever. Love you all *Group hugz* - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Reward For winning the leg you can get a reward -20 min or Immunity- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) In terms of the race, what does immunity mean? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If u come in last I will move u up one placement so the second to last team will be out (in other words you cant get last)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 20:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So um what d u pick- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 14:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I pick -20 min - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx and good luck- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 16:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Request Hi Fossy! Your pic of Jessie you requested is up! You can go see it on my request page! Hope you like it! I apologize for my bad drawing :[ Phinebella4Ever (talk) 04:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever No need to apologize, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much :D - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 04:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ZEES is yours-- She's done! PoptartPlus (talk) 18:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That....looks....AMAZING! :D :D :D Thank you so much! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 18:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Prfff...no she doesn't. PoptartPlus (talk) 18:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Aw, you're just being modest, I think it's fantastic! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 18:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Contest The contest will be for drawing an illustration for either of the Bitterness stories. Are you okay with judging that? (It might get changed if no one wants to do it.) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 23:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I would love to judge that! :D BTW, you might wanna e-mail TDR, he seems a little down. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 23:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Art Request Could you please draw a picture of Isabell Paramellow and then post it on my talk page so I can OK it? 01:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably, it may take a while but sure. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx!You do relize you'll have to put it on 'er page,right?'Cuz when I try to do that it tells me to log in and I don't have an account. 21:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will. Again, it may take a very long time, but I'll get it. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx alot!Glad you ''haven't left! 21:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow!Really nice drawing!Thx! 01:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No prob. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Although,you left out her tanktop. 21:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Would that actually be visible? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. That was never specified. I apologize - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The sweater is V-neck.Therefore,you ''can ''see part of the tank. 21:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Naw,don't be sorry.''I'm ''the one who never said that. 21:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Mind a re-do? 21:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not bothering you but could you draw Carrie "Izzy" Pryer and upload it to her page?Be careful,she wears hot pink braces now.;)I'm not joking.PLease do draw her. 02:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I may not be able to upload it for a while. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That's all right.I'm going out of town tomorrow and every weekend until school starts back so I probably won't be around as much as usaul.:P 03:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why won't you be able to upload it for a while? 20:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Because my life is busy and getting the picture on the computer is a very difficult process. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know and probably shouldn't have asked that but I kinda needed to get my PC instincts back in.Oh,and don't you mean "computer"? 21:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes I did xD - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 21:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig. 21:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my story? 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No offense or anything but,what ''is ''Aspergers Syndrome? 00:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) A lack of social skills which also hasd many other effects- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Doofenshmirtz is going down]] 00:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean "lack of social skills"? 00:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Like we have very poor social skills- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 00:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh.Well all of the Aspies(did I misspell that?) are the ones with the best ''writing skills.Pretty much every fanon I've read and really loved was made by an Aspie(sp?).(Fossy & TDR I'm talking to ''you ''you two and Goth have the BEST stories I've ''EVER ''seen.)Oh,and Fossy,I just can't thank you enough for the Isabell picture. 02:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome!Your art is amazing too,I would say so on a blog but my parents banned me from blogging.The sunset today was amazing,the sun was candy red and a few clouds made it(the sun) look torn.Creepy yet pretty.Sorta like WereCandy ;) 02:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I feel lonely and don't know how to start my next story.What to do,what to do,what to do? 02:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you ask a question for my Q&A? 03:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Will you enter my contest? 15:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm kinda busy with my own contest right now. :( - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 18:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know,you weren't when I posted that,though.What do you think of my story? 18:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's great! :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 18:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) THX!!Wow I forgot what I was gonna say. 18:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fossy! 18:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Have you started on the drawing? 17:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) More Messaging This is getting a little long, so lets start form where we were at. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you know, bro, Conner's featured character! :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 05:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yay :)))))- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97]] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 10:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Is J.Severe really 72- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, he's kidding. It's driving me insane, though >.< - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 01:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I thought he was just confirming it's annoying me 2 im so glad im back (hug) also u said u wish u had frckles i think i know how to- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 01:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I heard that. >_> No talking about me behind my back, 'kay? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i wont- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I was told that people with pale skin usually get freckles so maybe if u let ur skin get pale enough then go outside for a while it might work- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure if it'll work but that's my best guess- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 02:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm tan and hav freckles and my friend is pale but she doesn't have any. 02:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Im always forgetting words i meant to put usually (facepalm)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 02:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, buddy, it happens. I shall put that tip in my consideration box. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx it's good to know a fellow Aspie understands me and kk =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 03:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It ain't a problem. It's good to have a friend who's an aspie. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) This song should inspire you -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTNBWv33-QI Hang in there, dude. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Plz dont leave- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97]] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 01:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I won't if you won't. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thx (hug) Tpffan accused me of wanting Maddyt's mother dead- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 02:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) When? Why? Remember, she ain't like you. She may have been kidding. And as long as you don't actually want that, (You don't, right?) I think you can let it go. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I just cant believe she could ever think that- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 11:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm ceertain it was a misunderstanding. Try either calmly reaoning with her, or letting it go. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 13:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ''Hear your voice on the phone And my heart just died when you said you're not going home Where are you? Are you safe? Are you trying to escape from what you can't ''thumb|right|350px''undo? Hoping that the world forgets you? But I can't, no, I won't forget you I know you're out there tonight Looking for somewhere to hide Hey Hey Hey You don't have to run away You're hanging over the edge It's not too late to look back Hey Hey Hey You don't have to run away - The Afters, Runaway - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) THx btw someone was willing to take care of Maddy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 19:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) SURPRISE!!! Thought I'd surprise you back. ^_^ There's two versions. One with a lightning bolt... One without... I drew it last night. (So yeah I was in bed with a notebook and pencil XD) Hope you like! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Not goth OR punk. (Or visigoth.) 15:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) (*Gasp*)....It's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!~!~!~!~!~! :D:D:D!!!!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :D [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Not goth OR punk. (Or visigoth.) 15:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Isabell Hi ya!I noticed you have my charcter,Isabell Paramellow,under the pages you're following.Just out of curiosity,what do like about her? 22:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. 23:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like how she's described, she seems really believable. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx!She's sorta based off me but not exactly. 00:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Deadline extended I had to extend the deadline of the contest. Just thought I'd let you know. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 18:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ...I think I might need to change it a bit. Otherwise, Scuba might have to draw a new picture. :P I'm not sure what to do. Any advice? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 00:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe anything relevent to your stories? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...okay thanks. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 19:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I had to extend it again, this time to the 20th. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 20:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Request I LOVE IT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) TBOPF Article For the "Big No" thing, which scenes were you referring to? It's obvious that two of them are the scene where they mourn over Ferb, but what other scene was counted? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!]]O. M. G. 05:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) "Since she refused your offer to join the Dark Side," the Fox snarled, "she must be destroyed." "Noooo!" shouted Phineas. That's where :) - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 14:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. ;) I recall reading that it also counted as one if someone shouted the name of a character who is about to have something bad happen to them or something. However, I could be wrong. But that ''does happen in TBOPF. "FERB!" Phineas screamed. I'll let you decide what to do. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!']]O. M. G. 20:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that's an entirely different trope, called "Say My Name". I'll put that in. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Kk. ;) This whole article thing is so cool... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'It's a Jeremy bedroom!]]O. M. G. 20:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fossy... On the YMMV thing on the TBT page...something on there bothers me. It says the dialogue in that one BOCF scene was "downright corny". I am depressed now cuz I thought I did a good job...and I don't think I can fix it... I'm sorry. I just felt that I should say something. I have no idea what to do now... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ']]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 22:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, NO, NO, NO! You did an amazing job! You just don't quite get how Narm Charm works. Sometimes, cheesy is the best way to make a scene tender and emotional. Nine times out of ten, it fails and just ends up stupid. But you managed to make it great. Get it? It's lovable and touching BECAUSE it's corny. So sorry if what that said hurt you :( - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 23:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh...okay...thanks... And it's okay. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 23:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Think about Star Wars. Half the dramatic scenes are Narmy (Narm, in a nutshell, is when they try to make a scene dramatic but overdo it and it ends up looking funny), such as the Big No that Luke lets out when he finds out Darth is his father, but you can never laugh. Why? Because of Narm Charm. The awesomeness/emotion overcomes the cheesiness. And really, Narm Charm is a very hard thing to achieve. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 23:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! I hope I do just as well when I do that one thing in ROTP. When I get to that part, I ''might ask for help...;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ']]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 23:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad to! And you did do an amazing job. Remember, the rest of the sentence reads "...but the scene is just so tender you can't help but smile." - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 23:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I remember. And thanks! :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 23:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I feel so terrible now. I just hate it when people are accidentaly offended. >.< - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 23:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'm the same way. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 23:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Here's a good thing to compare this too: Remember Anakin's emotional rant in the hut after his mom died? His speech is, frankly, way overdone. But he was so emotionally distraught, all that does is make it even better. By the way, the editor changed it a bit, so I guess Phin's words when he's was freaking out weren't corny ;) And I really feel extremely bad that you're upset :( - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 13:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) That was probably one of the movies I cannot see yet, but I see the point. ;) And I'm not upset anymore. :) Also, in the scene where they wake up in the Hideout...honestly, I do not like the way I wrote the dialogue. XD [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 19:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there's no such thing as an impeccable story. By the way, the scene I was referring too was in Attack of the Clones, the second in the prequel trilogy. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kk. Yeah, I haven't seen that movie... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 19:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity... What "tropes" would apply to Revenge of the Phineas? Just curious, that's all... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']]A message from the Resistance. 21:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) First Contact Epilogue Story For the epilogue story, can I skip to a few months later? Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can. I said specifically in the rules that's fine. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a question... What do you think "Uncle Phineas" looks like? I kinda need to know soon so I can write this chapter in TBOTE. I want to be able to describe his appearance but I can't figure out what he looks like... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 23:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I imagine him being tall and battle-worn, looking similar, but not at all identical to Phelan, with shaggy brown hair, greenish-greay eyes and a kind smile. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 23:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ]]Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 17:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Look, go back to the IRC. I can help. #pffanon. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 19:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC)' Hey Fossy...does Uncle Phineas have a triangle-shaped head, or no? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ]]I feel like a kebab. 18:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I say a triangle-shaped nose, but not head. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you. That is a very important detail. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ]]I feel like a kebab. 19:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alt Connor Thanx he looks awesome - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I brought the butter sock'' 14:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow... "I have a massive appetite, but I also excercise a lot." We have so much in common. O_O LOL! (Except I'm kinda lazy but I still exercise) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']]A message from the Resistance. 00:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your request Hey! I finished your request from my blog :) The scene is from Chapter 2. This is not the entire pic, I had to cut it, because first I made the background and it ended, well, a little too big and the characters too small(If you want to see it, just tell me). Sorry I didn't edited it on computer, but I liked it more original. And my scanner just hates me. I hope you like it too. If not, I can remake it. If you have another request, ask me on my blog or talk page. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 18:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Woah.... That's amzing! that you so much! I'll put it on there pronto! - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 18:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! How does this look? (I used the line you suggested. I dunno when I'll get to write the scene...) http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Too_much_for_phin.jpg Yes, I am aware that his arms seem to be floating. :P [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ]]A message from the Resistance. 23:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow... that is awesome! That scene is gonna rock! - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, why thank you! :D I dunno if it should happen soon or if I should wait 'till later. What do you think I should do? :/ (It kinda becomes a sub-plot or whatever you'd call it...) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ]]A message from the Resistance. 00:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I think it would take a lot of emotional strain to make Phineas, even Alt. Phineas, that upset. Wait until later. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But what do I do in the mean time? I'm getting stuck big time! I have a couple of ideas but I dunno when they happen... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ]]A message from the Resistance. 00:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Go on the fanon IRC, we'll discuss it. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "Eeee-eeee-eeee!" XD It's great :D Thank you! :D Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...'LEMONS 17:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC)' Yess ? I tried to talk on the chat but im having techy diffs. Whats up ? It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I gotta stay one step ahead or one of these days I'm goona wake up dead 03:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC)'' I had a dream about you two nights ago. I was in your school, filming stuff with a video camera. You were in the gym, with some other person, and there was a lot of weird stuff around that I was filming, like there was a fair happening. I was talking to you pretty much the whole time. I should probably note that it was a massive gym. So tell me, do you find that odd? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Why does that sound like a good story ? Weird but cool ! It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! 05:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC)'' If you randomly have a dream about me, tell me. Cause that would be just freaky o_O lol - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!! Once when I saw your profile you had all these cool character boxes that I LOVED! I found out how to put a few on my profile, butnow yours are gone. :( Do you still have the codes for them? And if so, can I use them? "That's a LOTTA potato salad..." 15:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Those boxes are onlky available on the canon wiki, sorry :( - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 15:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks for telling me happy birthday!! (and sorry for the late reply) Scenes Well, here's the reunion scene: "Whacha doin'?" asked Isabella. "You've hardly gotten any sleep. What are you working on that's so important?" "You'll see," Phineas replied. "Okay," said Isabella, walking away. Phineas was working on a project. Day after day, night after night, he worked. Now he was adding the finishing touches. After a few hours, it was finally finished. Hope this works, Phineas thought. He took some deep breaths, and flipped the switch. The machine turned on. So far, so good. Phineas went to the keyboard attached to the machine, and typed "Ferb Fletcher". The name appeared on the screen as he typed it. Then, sweating from anxiety, he pulled the lever. There was a bright flash of light. Phineas closed his eyes and turned his head so he wouldn't be blinded. When he opened his eyes and looked at the machine again, Ferb stood there. Only this time he wasn't a ghost. He had been restored back to life. Ferb blinked. "Come here," he said gently. Phineas staggered fearfully toward him. Ferb pulled him into another brotherly embrace, and they began to sob happily. "I thought I lost you forever," Phineas whispered. Ferb responded by patting him on the back. "Hey, where's Jessie?" asked Ferb, after a while. Phineas turned, and called out Jessie's name. "Coming, Phineas!" Jessie's voice answered. When she ran into the room, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ferb?!" she exclaimed. She turned to Phineas. "How is he--" she began to ask. Phineas pointed to the machine. Jessie looked at the machine, then looked at Phineas, then looked at the machine again, then looked at Ferb, and nodded in understanding. She ran over to Ferb and threw her arms around him, sobbing heavily. I missed you so much, ''she said to Ferb with her mind. ''You won't have to miss me anymore, ''Ferb replied, smiling a little. Then Phineas ran over and joined the hug. They cried tears of joy, as did their friends when they found out what had happened. They had missed him badly, especially Phineas. Now everything was back pretty much the way it was before. And here's the grieving scene: "There's nothing we can do now," Ferb said very sadly. "Come on!" he added, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him away. The two ran as fast as they could, not stopping until they were safe inside the Hideout. Their friends stood, waiting for them. They could tell that something was wrong. "What happened?" asked Alem. "Aren't you two supposed to be guarding Jeffville?" "Jeffville--is no more," Ferb said softly, his head hanging low. Everyone's expressions changed as sadness overcame them. "L-let us go say goodbye t-to th-them," Alem stammered weakly. Without another word, they all walked outside and ran to what was left of Jeffville. Everyone, even Buford and Platyborg, lost it and began to cry softly. "I'm sorry," said Phineas, on the verge of tears himself. "I'm so sorry..." "There was nothing you could do," Alem managed to say. Suddenly, Phineas fell to his knees and sobbed heavily. "This is too much," was all he was able to say. Ferb, who was in tears himself, kneeled down next to him and hugged him tightly, letting him cry on his shoulder. Jessie began to cry heavily too, and Candace walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Phineas Pheobus got down on his knees next to Phineas and Ferb and hugged them both, tears running down his cheeks. This was the worst thing they had ever experienced, even worse than when their parents and other relatives had disappeared. Even worse than Ferb's death. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| ''Put your love glasses on...]] 20:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC)